OC's Needed
by A Writer And A Singer
Summary: I need your help.I need OC's for my story You'll Always Be There.All info is inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys I'm back!**_

_**OC's.**_

_**I'll need two boys and one girl.**_

**Name-**

**Nickname-**

**Age-**

**Sex-**

**Personality-**

**How they look-**

**Eye Color-**

**Hair Color(Wavy,strait,curly.)-**

**Skin Color-**

**Height-**

**Body art(Tattoos,piercings)-**

**How they dress(Like emo,badass,girly,goody goody.)-**

**Romance(Yes or No and who with)-**

**Crushes-**

**Interests-**

**Likes-**

**Dislikes-**

**Enemies-**

**Friends-**

**Their past expeirences(Had a good childhood,had a bad childhood)-**

**Secrets-**

_**I need two boys and one girl.**_

_**I would like one of the guys to have a crush on Myah(Myself).**_

_**And the girl to have a crush on Lance(My actual boyfriend in real life).**_

_**Send em' in!**_

_**FABINASHIPPER101xoxo**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Wassup my lovley readers?**

**I know the Touchstone Of Ra will come on tonight but I wanna say something.**

**I've had an awesome three years with you Sibuna's on Instagram,Twitter,Tumblr,and here.**

**I've heard that there won't be a season four.**

**Hopefully there will be,but if there isn't Tasie Lawrence(Mara Jaffary),will not be returning for another season.**

**If they do have another season they'll probably set it when they're all in college.**

**My Fabina heart will be shattered tonight when TOR comes on tonight.**

**Mabian kisses.**

**I'll try not to give away to many spoilers**

**All of us Sibuna's will be tweeting live tonight during TOR.**

**If you wanna join,look for me on twitter Aye_Its_Myah_Broham.**

**Well anyway here are the OC's.**

_**First boy**__:_

_Name-Brody Jacobson_

_Nickname-Brody_

_Age-16_

_Sex-Male_

_Personality-He's a boy you don't want to mess with,but once you get to know him you realize he's just a big softie._

_How they look-He's tall with an athletic a toned his pale skin it almost looks like he's dead._

_Eye Color-Redish Brown_

_Hair Color(Wavy,Straight,Curly.)-Straight Red_

_Skin Color-Pale_

_Height-5'9_

_Body Art(Tattoos,peircings)-Has a tattoo of a dragon on his left bicep,and right ear pierced._

_How They Dress(Emo,badass,girly,oody goody.)-Badass all the way._

_Romance(Yes or No,and who with)-None._

_Crushes-Myah(My OC.)_

_Interests-He wants his parents to see that he in't just a bad guy._

_Likes-Basketball or any kind of sport._

_Dislikes-Homework,or anything with school._

_Enemies-Lance,Jerome,Amber,Willow,and KT._

_Friends-Patricia,Fabian,Alfie,Joy,Mara,Nina,Myah._

_Their Past Expeirences(Had a bad childhood,had a good childhood)-Had a very bad childhood._

_Secrets-He doesn't want anyone to know what his home life and family life is like._

_Thank you Neddie24Surviver for this OC._

_**Second Boy**__:_

_Name-Cameron Paxton Jr._

_Nickname-CJ_

_Age-16_

_Sex-Male_

_Personality-He's very and a good sense of to eat._

_How they look-Very attractive with brown hair spiked a very toned body._

_Eye Color-Green_

_Hair Color(Wavy,Straight,Curly.)-Brown spiked up._

_Skin Color-Tan_

_Height-5'11_

_How They Dress(Emo,badass,girly,goody goody.)-Polos and ties with Sperrys or Converses.[Unless he's out for a target]_

_Romance(Yes or No and who with.)-No one._

_Crushes-Joy._

_Interests-Technology and video games._

_Likes-Food and video games._

_Dislikes-Liars and cheaters._

_Enemies-Jerome and Patricia_

_Friends-Fabian and Eddie_

_Their Past experiences(Had a good childhood,had a bad childhood)-comes from a very wealthy a good childhood beside his parents never had time to spend with him because they are always busy._

_Secrets-He's bipolar but he takes his medication._

_Thank you Reviewer23 for this OC._

_**First girl**__:_

_Name-Summer Rivvers_

_Nickname-Sum_

_Age-17_

_Sex-Female_

_Personality-Summer is loud,weird,sarcastic and sometimes really mean._

_How They Look(Emo,badass,irl,goody goody.)-Strawberry blonde has a birthmark of,what looks like a moon on her left shoulder._

_Eye Color-Brown_

_Hair Color(Wavy,Straight,Curly)-Between wavy and curly with strawberry blonde hair._

_Skin Color-Tan_

_Haight-5'5_

_Body art(Tattoos,peircings.)-Her ears and nose._

_How they dress(Emo,badass,girly,goody goody.)-Between badass and girly._

_Romance(Yes or No and who with.)-No one._

_Crushes-Lance._

_Interests-Drawing._

_Likes-Food,cats,Narwhals,and Math._

_Dislikes-Every subject beside math,dogs,stuffed things and cherrys._

_Enemies-Mara,Jerome,and KT._

_Friends-Myah,Nina,Fabian,Joy,Amber,Patricia,and Alfie._

_Their Past Expeirences(Had a good childhood,had a bad childhood.)-She comes from and abusive family._

_Secrets-Has a daughter._

_Thank you xx-AlrightHatersFloorsYours-xx for this OC._

**Kay everyone there they are.**

**Watch the Touchstone Of Ra tonight on teennick 8pm.**

**It's HOA's first 90 min. movie.**

**Sure to be filled with lots of romance.**

**I only know about three kisses.**

**I have inside sources on twitter to keep me updated.**

**One more spoiler.**

**Who is the new Osirian?**

**Anybody got a guess?**

**Who will protect our favorite American?**

**We'll have to wait and find out...**

**FABINASHIPPER101xoxo**


End file.
